


Insecurity (BoKuroo)

by QueenOfSeptember



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSeptember/pseuds/QueenOfSeptember
Summary: Is it natural law that creates the great only for the smaller? Should the big ones be dominant? The big one should lead? Should it be like that? What if the big one was comfortable with the dominance of smaller ones? What if those who want to be dominated are not as beautiful as other submissive?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	Insecurity (BoKuroo)

The Fukurodani volleyball team has just arrived at the Nekoma High School sports gym. Today until the next week is a combined volleyball practice from several high schools in Tokyo plus a team of Nekoma's old friends, Karasuno from Miyagi.

"The guest came early in the morning," said the captain of Nekoma.

"Hey hey hey, Kuroo you look even taller," said the captain of Fukurodani greeting his friend from Nekoma. Because they had practiced together a lot since they were in first grade, they became close to each other.

"You too Bokuto," replied the man who was called Kuroo to Bokuto.

"Not as tall as you. Let's play, I can't wait," said Bokuto as he opened his jacket and started warming up.

Kuroo hearing Bokuto's praise felt happy, but sad at the same time. Bokuto is a really nice guy, especially to him. Bokuto likes to praise the little things that he deems worthy of praise. It's not an exaggeration, he just gives appreciation. That's what makes Bokuto a friendly and humble person.

Bokuto from the Fukurodani Academy who is famous for his strong volleyball team. Even Bokuto is the captain and ACE of his team. Bokuto is also the TOP 5 ACE high school in Japan. Meanwhile, Kuroo is just the captain of a fairly strong high school team from Tokyo. Nekoma is not very well known but his team skills are quite good. This is what made him feel insecure about liking someone like Bokuto.

Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of Nekoma VBC likes Fukurodani VBC captain Bokuto Koutaro. No one will realize his feelings for the captain of the opposing team. Even though almost every practice Kuroo plays with Bokuto more often than the team itself.

"Kuroo," Bokuto called and Kuroo turned around to find the crush walking towards him. It looks like the match between Fukurodani and Karasuno is over.

"After the match, accompany me to spike practice again," asked Bokuto.

"No, I'm tired," Kuroo replied. It's just a temptation. And the response from Bokuto always makes him smile amused. Bokuto who changes his mood so easily makes Kuroo like to tease him. Likewise, Bokuto also often teases Kuroo.

Kuroo always spends more time with Bokuto. Yes even though Bokuto must be with Akaashi, the setter of Fukurodani. Kuroo sometimes felt insecure about her situation compared to Akaashi. He thinks maybe Bokuto likes Akaashi, judging by the fact that Bokuto always relies on Akaashi, mentions Akaashi's name every match, and even though Akaashi is class 2 and Bokuto is class 3, they are always together.

He is jealous of Akaashi who has a body that is shorter than Bokuto, has a calm personality, and most importantly Akaashi has a beautiful face. Unlike him, body taller than Bokuto, clumsy personality and he wasn't pretty at all. But why is he so daring to like Bokuto who has someone near him like Akaashi, obviously he is far behind.  
He hates the stigma of society that the ideal partner must be the dominant one who must be higher than you. Kuroo silently cursed anyone who created such a stigma. Why can't Kuroo be the dominant one for Bokuto? That is clearly impossible. So far no other man is more dominant than a Bokuto Koutaro. Sure, Bokuto sometimes looks childish, but in an aura of domination Bokuto is extraordinary. And Kuroo will not be able to defeat Bokuto's domination.

"Hey hey hey, Kuroo kun, what are you spacing out about at night alone," Kuroo's voice came from Bokuto. He saw his best friend walking alone towards him. Where is Akaashi who always sticks to him?

"Nothing, just wanted to get some fresh air," Kuroo replied. There was no way he could answer when he was upset about his insecurity.

"Eumh I don't think you're just looking for air," replied Bokuto as he sat beside Kuroo. Even if he realized it or not, Bokuto's shoulder was sticking to Kuroo's. Kuroo himself felt his heartbeat go wild.

"It's not like Akaashi isn't with you," asked Kuroo. In his heart Kuroo chuckled why when the two of them even asked about Akaashi. Even though it's time for him to talk without Akaashi and his crush. "Tetsurou you are stupid," Kuroo thought.

Bokuto laughs and answers, "Akaashi and I are like a complete package, inseparable."

Hearing that Kuroo smiled bitterly, "Seriously, you guys are close each other."

"Is that so? Maybe because we got along?" Bokuto answered. And from that sentence Kuroo concluded that his thinking was correct that Bokuto likes Akaashi. After all, who can't resist Akaashi's charms? He is beautiful, smart, calm and can understand Bokuto.

"He's kind, smart, very patient with me. I'm quite aware that I'm troublesome, but he can endure even be able to recognize me inside and out. As if he had written Bokuto's dictionary in his head,” said Bokuto, ending with laughter. But not Kuroo, who felt his heart being stabbed by an invisible knife. He doesn't have everything Bokuto mentioned in Akaashi.

"Then why don't you just go out with him," Kuroo gave up. He will not compete with the perfect Akaashi in the eyes of Bokuto. From the start he had lost.

Bokuto stroked his chin as if thinking, "hmmm dating huh. I will only be a burden for him. I've made it hard on the team too."

"Then change your attitude, you idiot," snorted Kuroo by hitting Bokuto's shoulder who seemed very hard and sturdy to show his emotions and disappointment to himself.

"Ah, I'm trying it," Bokuto replied.

"Bokuto, what's your type?" Kuroo asked suddenly. He wanted to change the topic, but somehow he ended up making a new topic that would hurt him. 'I'm an acute masochist, huh,' thought Kuroo.

"I don't have the type," Bokuto replied briefly. Kuroo had expected it, but was still surprised. Bokuto isn't a person who thinks about personality and such. As long as that person doesn't mind Bokuto's whereabouts, Bokuto will still accept that person. In short, Bokuto can suit anyone.

"Then?"

"Then what?" asked Bokuto back.

"I mean then how do you like someone?" Kuroo replied.

Bokuto nodded in understanding at Kuroo's question. He looked forward, as did Kuroo who was also staring in the same direction as Bokuto.

"I will date the person I fall in love with," finally Bokuto voiced. Kuroo didn't answer anything because Bokuto didn't seem to have finished talking. His long friendship made him understand a little about Bokuto.

“I don't determine what type I am because I don't want to limit my choices. I also don't want to after deciding on my type and I can't get one that will only make me disappointed. So I keep it simple, whoever makes me fall in love, no matter what part I like it, I will fight for it."

"Have you? Falling in love? " Kuroo asked. It was said that Kuroo is a masochist, already knowing that the question would only hurt him further but he asked it instead.

Bokuto smiled briefly and Kuroo was sure it was a real smile not his hallucination. "Yes, even now."

Kuroo's lips suddenly tingled, shaking with anger, sadness and others. Tears wanted to come out but he endured with all his strength so as not to be caught if he was disappointed. Not to Bokuto, but to himself who loves Bokuto in silence.

"Then, how is the progress of your relationship?" when heard carefully Kuroo's voice choked a little. Luckily Bokuto didn't notice.

"We are very close, we often hang out together, tell stories and practice volleyball together," Bokuto replied.

'Ah, so he's a volleyball player too. How lucky he is,' Kuroo thought.

"You're that close why don't you confess to him?"

"I wanted to, but he's too insensitive. Even though I often tease and bother him, but he even thinks I'm just kidding," Bokuto replied.

"Just say it, rather than regretting it later," suggested Kuroo. I don't know how stupid or what, why could Kuroo say this. Tears unconsciously pooled in Kuroo's eyes and was ready to fall at any time.

"Should I? Okay, I'll confess now, "said Bokuto as he got up from his seat.

Kuroo buried her face between her knees as her tears suddenly fell. He didn't want Bokuto to see him cry. Moreover, the reason for crying was that man.

.

Kuroo has been silent for a few minutes with his face buried between his knees, he thinks Bokuto has gone to confess the person he likes. Kuroo intended to return to his room, but when he looked up Bokuto's smiling face was right in front of him.

"Have you finished crying?"

Kuroo was surprised and fell backwards. Meanwhile, Bokuto, who apparently hadn't left, only grinned in front of him in a half crouched position.

“H-how are you still here? D-didn't you say you wanted confess to that person? ” Kuroo stammered. Has Bokuto been here since he started crying? How did he explain it to Bokuto?

"Indeed," answered Bokuto.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kuroo asked weakly. His voice was still hoarse from crying.

Bokuto chuckled, "Even so far you are still insensitive."

Bokuto took Kuroo's hand and pulled him to his feet. At first Kuroo refused because his face was messed with tears but Bokuto was stronger than him so Kuroo was the one who was drawn upwards. Kuroo nearly bumped into Bokuto if he didn't quickly balance himself.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo who instead looked down, still hiding his face, “You're so cute like this. A flushed face messed with tears."

Kuroo didn't answer and Bokuto shouted back, “Kuroo Tetsurou. You're the person I like."

Kuroo was worried that what he heard was just a beautiful delusion, there was no way that Bokuto would say that sentence. He shook his head to throw the thought away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Bokuto tugged Kuroo's chin to stare at him. It took a struggle for Bokuto to see Kuroo's face and finally their eyes met.

“Kuroo, I like you. I really do, "said Bokuto.

"Don't joke and tease me," snorted Kuroo.

Bokuto pulled his hand that was still holding Kuroo's chin to bring their lips together. Just a light kiss and it made Kuroo realize. “Still say I'm kidding? Is it a joke that you dare to kiss?"

Kuroo was silent processing what happened. Bokuto kissed him? Bokuto Koutaro who has been crushed by him since the last 3 years? Was he dreaming because he was tired of crying and overslept?

The rub on Kuroo's cheek brought Kuroo back to reality. Bokuto is still there at the same place which means this is not a dream.

“Kuroo I like you, even from the first time I saw you. Love at first sight? Maybe. I told you that I will only date people I fall in love with. And that's you. Why do you think I often ask you to train with me even though I have my own team that I want to ask to train with me? Why do I often ask you to hang out even though we are different schools? Why do I always stare at you even though you're from the opposing team? The answer is because I like you. I fell in love with you,”

Kuroo was still surprised by Bokuto's explanation. Sighs and Bokuto continues his words, "I know you like me too."

And those words made Kuroo slapped, "H-how can..?"

“Of course, I am not an insensitive man like you. I can see your gesture with me. I'm glad at least my feelings are not unrequited, but why can you be so insensitive to me. I thought that by giving me some clue you would understand and we could confess each other, but you're not that sensitive,”

"But why me? I'm not beautiful at all, I'm taller than you even I'm not attractive at all," Kuroo said.

"Hey, why you didn't know how beautiful you are? And why are you taller than me? It doesn't matter. Besides, your height is not far from me. And who said you weren't attractive? If you weren't attractive, I wouldn't have fallen in love with a volleyball junior from Nekoma High School when I first met him at the Nekoma gym,"

“Is this what makes you insensitive to me? Your insecurity? " asked Bokuto and Kuroo nodded.

"Hahaha then just forget about your insecurity cause I'm here. I accept you whatever and however you are, "said Bokuto.

Bokuto's words just made Kuroo cry again, he didn't expect someone like Bokuto to accept him as he is.

"Hey, why are you crying again? You haven't answered me. So, will you be my boyfriend? " asked Bokuto.

Kuroo rubbed his face roughly and looked at Bokuto who was waiting for his answer with a face as if he was worried about the answer even though he was sure that Bokuto already knew the answer.

"Yes, I will," Kuroo replied.

Bokuto wiped the remaining tears on Kuroo's face, “Stop crying. I confess to you why are you still crying?"

"I'm afraid that the confess isn't to me," Kuroo replied. 

"Hahaha sorry if that made you sad. But thank you for accepting me,"

Kuroo shook his head, "no thanks for liking me."

"You deserve to be liked, don't be like that," replied Bokuto as he stretched out his hand, as if asking Kuroo to come to him. Although embarrassed, Kuroo still lunged into Bokuto's arms.

"Don't be insecure, someone will love you no matter what you are," -Bokuto Koutaro


End file.
